ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Terox
---- Terox was the primary antagonist of the series Mig X, its sequel film Mig X: Revolution, and a major antagonist in the final film The Terminus of Gamma. After Mig X ended, he was also a major antagonist in the series Project Deca, where he met his demise. He was an Impure Aqasian from the former planet Aqasia, and evolved into something unique after the events of Mig X. History Origin Terox is an energy-based alien known as an Impure Aqasian from the planet Aqasia. His parents gave birth to him prior to when the Aqasian Civil War erupted on the planet. When he got older, he began growing more and more unstable when his powers matured and was approaching death, as was the ultimate fate of all Impure Aqasians. This led to Terox openly rebelling against the beliefs and norms of his people, and placed a target on his family. To absolve this, his father captured and contained Terox and left him to die naturally. Terox managed to escape his confinement and murdered his parents in front of the newly-appointed Aqasian King. He then destroyed properties and inhabitants, later unleashing the entirety of his fury and massacring everyone on the planet, but not without suffering vast injuries from those who rebelled against his onslaught. After fleeing from the now-barren wasteland that was once Aqasia, Terox sought out guidance from a being known as Apokalipse, a rogue Celestialsapien known to offer guidance and wisdom to those who sought him out. Apokalipse denied Terox his assistance, seeing the horrific potential in him and his less-than-holy desires. As a result, Terox fooled Apokalipse into allowing his essence to be absorbed into him. Unfortunately for Terox, while this did temporarily heal him, Apokalipse subdued his powers internally, and struggled for power inside of him for years. Terox wound up on Earth in mid-20th Century America, just after the end of World War II. While there he discovered the Rivers family for the very first time, and saw them as his personal lab rats. While meddling with them as the years grew by, Apokalipse's essence inside of him protested more and more, beginning to consume him. When Daniel Rivers and Ryan Rivers were both born, Terox forcefully transferred Apokalipse's essence into Dan as a last ditch effort and continued to stalk and torment the family. After Ryan's son, Miguel Rivers, was born in 1996, Ryan took time off, leaving Terox posing as Ryan's scientist colleague, Charles, to monitor his son on occasion. After sensing the Gamma Energy inside of him as a result of Dan's injection in the past, he took the opportunity to test him when his father left work one day. His plan was to extract the energy and merge it with himself for his own purposes, but his plan was quickly halted by Ryan's interference. Knowing that his cover had now been blown, he assumed his true form. Stalking Ryan to his home, he killed his wife, Virginia Rivers. Terox saw Mig emerge frightened and sensed the Gamma Energy growing unstable as a result, rendering it useless to him for the time being, as he would die if he tried absorbing it. Terox got Mig out of the house, and after doing so, Kurss destroyed the home. Conquest for Gamma Energy After Dan took in Mig, Terox slowly watched him grow up even more and watched carefully over his energy beginning to mature and grow in power. When Terox sensed the Gamma Energy about to consume him entirely, and thus be rendered useless for his own consumption, he helped stabilize the energy via the usage of the Gammatrix that Dan had. Terox worked together with Kurss, Deristroll, and Romatron in order to acquire Mig's Gamma Energy as well as his own personal motives. Terox soon began to bicker with Kurss's true intentions of gaining his energy for himself and then killing him, and thus made an uneasy alliance with Mig in the finale. Terox then turned on him simply for the fun of it, though he was betrayed by Kurss in the long run. Creation of the Transmundane Terox, whilst inside Kurss, attempted to take full control. Kurss messed with Mig's mind in order to kill him before Terox had the chance to take over, which he succeeded in doing. However, Terox was strong enough to escape true death. Terox had formed the Transmundane with the amount of energy he had acquired from the combination of Kurss, Romatron, and Deristroll's energies, and then he fell very weak. Terox sought out Alan, turning him into Dread. Dread served as his eyes in the real world, delivering information to Terox when he could. It took Terox around a year to replenish, though barely. In disguise and in a very weakened state, Terox also kept tabs on Soledad and the work of Sly Shreen under the guise of a fake part-time desk clerk/psychiatrist, Monica Albright. In the Midst of Revolution Terox had attempted to absorb Mig and Apokalipse entirely in order to regain what he had lost, and then finally seek out God once he had left the Transmundane. Things were going right until Apokalipse and Mig had met up to form an alliance, and the two of them combined their weakened powers to escape Terox's clutches in time. Terox and Mig fought to the death. Terox was practically physically destroyed by the intensity of Mig's power, though his essence was not yet fully lost. He wandered around, still clinging to the Gamma Energy in hopes of potentially restoring his physical form and utilizing the Energy once more, albeit at a much weaker state than he was in during his fight against Mig. To Fight a God After his skirmish with Mig, Terox was left so severely wounded and without much of his power that he could not physically reform. He drifted as a mass of energy. When Gamma began to enact his plan to restore himself after losing much of his influence through Mig and Terox's lost Gamma Energy, Terox was able to capture enough of that raw energy to physically reform himself even in the slightest. He could not restore the parts of him that were lost, such as his arm and the injuries he suffered from the fight. Terox appeared observing Dan and Ryan in Benton Park briefly before limping away. He continued to stalk the two, noticing Gamma's direct involvement. Terox later came to confront Gamma and kill him on his own, as was his entire motive. During his fight with Gamma, he met with Mig, whose soul bound to the Gamma Energy as a whole yet lingered, observing the universes that Gamma had yet to dissolve. Once Mig had took in Gamma himself through the help of Terox's Aqasian Stabilizer, Terox appeared one final time to kill him and end everything once and for all. Staring at the nothingness of the cosmos, Terox found solace in what he had achieved, and the rest is unknown. Terox's Evolution After the events of The Terminus of Gamma, Terox was infused with the stray energy of the god-like being Gamma and became a new type of god entirely as his native Earth 710010 met its end. Initially satisfied with reaching his goal of attaining godhood, Terox eventually became bored with the nothingness surrounding him and began to explore the multiverse to see what else it could offer. Personality Notable Traits Terox has a sadistic and cruel sense of humor, and often times likes to toy around with his foes, particularly Miguel Rivers. He knows how to spark a reaction from his victims and likes to boast about his power over them. This makes it hard to tell what he really is thinking due to his ever-present humorous nature. Essentially, he likes to play around and take control of the situation at hand. Terox can also be set off, though it is hard to do so. Once Terox is angered, he shows no mercy, and can become even more dangerous than he already is. Though it is somewhat unusual for him to get so angry, it can amplify his powers even more as it gives him more direct focus on one single target. As seen when Kurss briefly tormented Terox in The End of Something New, Part 2, Terox has some hidden sympathy for his parents. Terox's Philosophy Throughout Terox's early life, he was treated as an inferior being whose only purpose was to die. He wanted to deny his fate and go against his purpose of life by becoming something more, something no Aqasian could ever hope to become. Terox envied the idea of Gamma, the 'Aqasian God,' and resented him, despising mortal existence. He grew obsessed with delusions of killing this God and having control over his own destiny which led him down a twisted path, leaving behind constant death and agony in his wake. Upon encountering Apokalipse - a rogue Celestialsapien mentor to those who sought him out - he failed in achieving his dream because of his immature and overconfident nature, leading him to encountering the Rivers family whom he saw vast potential in using as the perfect means to his ultimate end. He constantly stalked the family and manipulated them at every turn, finding amusement from being in control of something for once in his life. He was always delighted to see what new challenge he'd have to overcome in achieving his dream, which led to the creation of Kurss, the Transmundane, and his very complex relationship with Miguel Rivers in particular. Just like him, Mig was born just to become a pawn of the universe, which is ironic because Terox was the very cause of all the tragedy that was wrought upon him. Mig constantly provided Terox a means of enjoying the life he was living, despite his vast unpleasantness with the way life was and the rules of the universe as he knew them. Terox knew his fate was intertwined with Mig's; they'd always cross paths and he'd always be a barrier preventing him from what he was trying to accomplish. In the end, Terox's desires were fulfilled. He managed to kill a God and, in essence, become one himself. Relationships Miguel Rivers TBA Powers & Abilities Terox's powers include the following: *Impure Gamma Energy Manipulation **Due to being made up of this Energy, Terox can manipulate this with ease, however because of his Impurity, he cannot come into contact with the Pure form. *Limitless Energy Manipulation **After his evolution into a god of energy, he is able to manipulate energy in any way he sees fit, although he remains inexperienced with certain forms of it. He can use this power to absorb entire universes, converting their mass into energy and making it part of his being. When he does this, he gains knowledge on how to manifest traits unique to that universe, adding a range of more specialized abilities to his arsenal. *DNA Manipulation **Terox can change the genetic structure and DNA code of anything at will, though it isn't exactly mastered. An example would be how Ryan Rivers turned into Kurss. *Energy Absorption *Power Mimicry **With the powers he absorbs from people, he can mimic their own. *Teleportation **Given his power attributes, he can allow himself to teleport with ease, anywhere he pleases. *Flight *Size Alteration **He can alter the size of himself with his own genes, though it takes a lot of energy out of him to do so and he rarely does. *Regeneration **He has regeneration, though to a certain extent. Due to all of his genetic mutations he did to himself, he can't properly regenerate, or fast enough, given the extent of the injury. *Peak Condition Equipment Overlord Armor The Overlord Armor is a set of metallic armor that Terox manifests on his physical form. The armor is largely similar to the armor he wore as an Impure Aqasian, albeit with some noticeable differences. The most distinctive feature of this new armor is the Delta symbol in the middle of the chest, something Terox deliberately added to parade the fact that he had evolved beyond Gamma. Aqasian Stabilizer With the use of the Aqasian Stabilizer, Terox was able to regulate and stabilize his condition due to the consistently fluctuating Impure Gamma Energy he had coursing through his body. Appearances Mig X *''How It All Started'' (first appearance) *''What I Am'' *''The End of Something New, Part 1'' *''The End of Something New, Part 2'' (absorbed; escaped) *''Mig X: Revolution'' **''Mig Revamps: Miguel Rivers vs. Terox'' *''The Terminus of Gamma'' Project Deca *''Three's a Crowd'' **''PD 2.5: Ben 10: Multi Trixes'' *''MEGA Disappointment'' *''Youth is Wasted on the Young'' *''To Protect and Get Served'' *''That HoE Over There'' *''Expand Horizons'' *''This Does Not Expand Horizons'' *''Starman'' *''Over the Revolution'' *''What CaT Dragged In'' *''Von Zehn in die Zukunft'' (death) Miscellany *BTFF RPG X2: Evolution Trivia *CaT made the image seen above. *Terox was created around 4 years ago, though brought to the wiki 2 years ago. **Deristroll was also made 4 years ago, though he was on the wiki since. *Terox won Featured Character of the Year 2017. Thanks to all of those who voted! *Terox is one of the few legacy characters appearing in Project Deca that have no ties to the primary Earths visited during the series. *Terox's new magenta energy is meant to mirror his evolution, as magenta is adjacent to red, his original energy color, on the color wheel. Gallery TeroxMX.png|Old image of Terox made by TomE MXRRPoster.png|Review poster featuring Terox & Mig MigTeroxComic.png|CaT's glorious shitpost PerspectivePosterFXS.png|Terox alongside others by CaT. FemTerox.png|Lewdy Terox by CaT Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mig 10 Franchise Category:Mig X Category:Migster7 Category:7th Planet Studios Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Characters Category:Earth-710010